Softly Fallen Rain
by GrYfFiNdOr ChIcKa
Summary: pg13 for later chappies. Changed my name hope you like it. Rain is Draco's half-sister and the only one who he's nice to. Rain goes to Hogwarts and finds out more then she was hoping to
1. Rain

Disclaimer: I only own things and people you've never herd of.  
  
A/n This is my first fan fiction ever please don't be too harsh. Read and Review!!!!  
Lucius watched in an orb as his 11-year-old son and his son's 5-year-old half-sister pushed a trolley closer to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The white blond haired blue-gray eyed Draco helped the black haired black-eyed Lorraina with putting her stuff on the train then she helped him with his.  
  
Lorraina unwillingly gave her snow owl Artimus to the owler on the train. He let her watch him put the owl with the others seeing the worry in her eyes about leaving her precious owl with him. She smiled at the gesture of kindness.  
  
"Come on Rain lets find our seats." Draco said. Lorraina followed him looking around. She saw a sad looking boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses. Draco continued walking never noticing her walk in to the compartment.   
  
"Are you aw wight?" Lorraina asked. Her voice soft even for a five year old.  
  
"What? O I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here." He chided. "Are you new at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"No. I'm five siwy. I'm going to see two teachwers. Daddy talked to them one's going to teach me 'bout potions. The other is going to teach me to fwy. My names Lorwaina. Do you want to be friends?" Lorraina asked.  
  
He smiled at the girl. "I'm Harry. And I'd love to be your friend Lorraina." Harry said.  
  
"Wain." Lorraina said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wain. My friends call me Wain." Lorraina said.  
  
"All right." Harry said as Ron and Hermione (He met them on the platform) came in. "Rain this is Hermione and Ron. Guys meet Lorraina."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Lorraina said. Hermione thought the girl was either scared or didn't like them because of her soft voice.   
  
Lorraina crawled on to the seat next to Harry as Hermione and Ron took the seats across from them.  
  
Just as Draco got to his compartment did he notice that Lorraina wasn't behind him. Draco frantic by this time burst into his compartment. "She's gone!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Who's gone?" Pansy asked.  
  
"My sister." Draco said.  
  
"Lorraina?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Yes, Lorraina. She's the only sister I have!" Draco yelled. "Help me find her!"  
  
Draco and the others ran through the train looking for the small girl; though Lorraina it seemed didn't want to be found. Lorraina was actually falling asleep listening to Ron talk to Harry about quiditch.   
  
When she did Hermione spoke up. "Is she afraid of us? She's so silent Harry." She asked Harry in a whisper.  
  
"She talks to me the same way I think she just has a soft voice." Harry said.  
  
"She looked interested in quiditch." Ron said. Harry nodded.   
  
Draco burst in. "O thank Merlin." Draco said seeing Lorraina asleep.  
  
"What do you need?" Ron asked Draco. Lorraina stirred.   
  
"Ron be quiet you'll wake her." Hermione told him.  
  
"Rain sweetie come on." Draco said. Lorraina opened her sleepy eyes and closed them holding her arms out to him.  
  
"Cawy me bubby? Pwease." Lorraina asked. Draco softly lifted his sleeping sister.  
  
"Hey thank you for keeping out of trouble." Draco said and left Lorraina sleeping peacefully in his arms.   
  
Draco sat with Lorraina in his lap. Soon the train stopped Lorraina was still asleep. Draco carried her off of the train.   
  
"First years. First years come this way. Mr. Malfoy is her trunk with the others?"   
  
Yes." Draco answered. Lorraina woke up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as she looked around. "want to walk, Rain." Draco asked. Lorraina nodded. He let her down and she took his hand. As they rode up to the castle in the row boats Lorraina looked up at the giant form of Hogwarts growing before her.  
  
The student went to Professor McGonagall. "Draco I'll take her to the headmaster now." Hagrid said. He picked up the small girl.  
  
"Rain behave yourself." Draco warned.  
  
Loraina nodded. "Hi I'm Wain who are you?" Lorraina asked Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid." He answered.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Hagwid." She said. Hagrid chuckled.  
  
"Here you are. Headmaster this is Lorraina Malfoy, the girl Professor Snape and madam Hootch are ta teach." Hagrid told him.  
  
"Yes well sit her in the seat next to Severus." Dumbledore said.   
  
Hagrid depostited her in the seat next to Snape and she shrunk below the table. "I'm to short!" She called Hagrid chuckled and plucked her from the chair.  
  
"I'll set her at a table sir." Hagrid said.  
  
"That would be fine." Dumbledore said chuckling at the girl's forwardness.   
  
Hagrid sat her next to Percy Weasley and across from Oliver Wood.   
  
"Hello I'm Wain." Lorraina said.  
  
"Rain, it's nice to meet you. I'm Oliver, that's Percy, Fred, and George." Oliver said indicating the people on the other side of him and beside Percy.  
  
Oliver started to talk to Fred and George about quiditch. Rain listened with great enthusiasm.  
  
The sorting ceremony began. "Bones, Susan."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Weasley, Ronald."  
  
"Another Weasley I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor."  
  
Granger, Hermione."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
'O no he's in it just wike daddy' (She doesn't know Lucius isn't her father.) Rain thought. Her eyes began to flutter, her breathing grew rapid and shallow. She fell back only to have Percy catch her. "Med-medi-medicine." She squeaked out.  
  
Draco ran over and pulled out a bottle from his robe pocket. He opened it and put a pill in her mouth. "Come on Rain. Don't die on me." Draco said. Rain gasped in a breath of air as the pill took effect. "Thank Merlin." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He picked her up as she started to cry. "It's all right Rain, your ok now." Draco told her she nodded into his shoulder. He rubbed circles on her back as she rapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. 


	2. authors note and exert from next chappie

Hey guy's Sara here just wanted to let you know that I'm working on getting the next chappie up. Thanks to my sister Nicky I'm getting this done twice as fast. Well here's an exert from the next chappie I hope you like it. Luv you all Sara.  
  
Lucius jumped to grab Draco. Rain held up a hand and yellow sparks began to dance over her skin. The lightening made a disk over her hand.  
  
"Lorraina Esmarelda Malfoy stop it this instant." Lucius yelled at her.  
  
"I will not unwess you leabe my bubby awone!" Rain threatened.  
  
So what happens next does Lucius get electrocuted? Does Lorraina get in trouble for using magic? Well you'll know tomorrow I do think. 


	3. authors note from Nicky

Well hi every one I'm Nicky (Sara's older sister). She wanted me to tell you she is really sorry she hasn't updated when she said but her computer kinda crashed.  
  
She is working on mine now. I hope it doesn't crash I'll kill her if it does. She is almost done typing the second chapter and will be posting when she is done sorry for the wait.  
  
Nicky the Dream weaver 


End file.
